


Smile (when your heart is aching)

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Infinite Playlist of Ships [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy leaves for L.A. and Angie does her best to keep her head up during their goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile (when your heart is aching)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: "For your song prompt request: Cartinelli and Smile (Charlie Chaplin) - Thank you!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and seek no profit. No beta on this one so all mistakes my own.

Angie wiped her eyes as she heard Peggy come down the stairs with her bag.

“Angie?” she heard Peggy call from the stairway. She fished her handkerchief from her pocket and gave her face one last dab. 

“Comin’, English,” she replied as she squared her shoulders and made her way to join her. She smiled at Peggy and pointed to the bag. “You all set?”

Peggy nodded. “I think so.” She paused as she looked at Angie. She tilted her head in consideration. “Are you all right?”

Angie beamed. “Never better. You ready to head to the airport?”

Peggy bit her lower lip and released it with a sigh. “Actually they’re sending a car since I’m taking Howard’s jet.”

Angie let out a laugh. “Flying there yourself?” She felt her heart sink, knowing their goodbye would most likely take place here. 

Peggy chuckled. “No, he’s sent someone.” She took one of Angie’s hands and squeezed it. “I promise I’ll write.”

Angie swung their hands and smiled. “You won’t much but I will. Don’t forget, calls on Tuesdays and if you need to skip a week, I’ll be fine.”

Peggy looked down at their joined hands for a moment before looking directly into Angie’s eyes. The sadness Angie saw in them was almost her undoing. She shook her head and patted their joined hands. There was no use in crying about it. Peggy was leaving with a job to do and Angie couldn’t follow. She gave her a wink. “Cheer up English, it’ll be warm out there and you’ll get to rub elbows with the likes of Cary Grant and Katharine Hepburn.”

Peggy shook her head. “I’ll miss you.”

Angie leaned forward to hug her. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears at bay and took a few moments to memorize everything about this moment. “Just come back to me safe and you won’t waste your time missin’ me too much.”

There was a ring from the front door and Angie stepped away to hand Peggy her bag. She followed her to the door and gave Peggy’s arm a squeeze as she smiled at her again. Peggy placed her hand on top of Angie’s. “Take care of yourself.”

Angie tried to say ‘you too’ but couldn’t open her mouth to speak. Instead she just nodded and moved so Peggy could walk out the door. 

When she heard Peggy move down the steps, she moved to the window in the living room to wave goodbye. It hit her all at once and as much as she tried to stop it, the tears started to stream down her face. She smiled as she waved, glad that the distance would hide her tears from Peggy. 

“Bye, English,” she whispered and wished not for the first time in the past few days that she wasn’t watching Peggy ride away in a car wondering if she’d ever see her again.


End file.
